


Test

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I said I'd be with you forever." What if Rose managed to jump back into the void before it closed up?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test

The sound of the TARDIS was still echoing in the air as the man in the blue suit took her hand. They turned to face each other and after a moments hesitation she snatched it back.

"No, no, you don't, no!" she screamed as she ran to her mother. She grabbed Jackie's pocket and fished out an object that resembled a bicycle bell. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she said as she hit the button and disappeared before they could respond.

\---------------------------------

He came through the wooden doors with the weight of the world on his shoulders, his feet dragging on the ramp as he felt every bit his nine hundred odd years. He took off his sodden jacket flicked a switch on the console and, as the TARDIS jumped into the Vortex; he leant against it and gazed into the depths of his despair.

He stood there staring into space until something shiny caught his eye. Picking it up his eyebrows furrowed together. One of his eight companions must have left it behind barely an hour ago. 

Then he heard a noise. He stilled. It was coming from the galley. Carefully he leant over and plucked his Sonic Screwdriver from his dripping jacket. Quietly he entered the corridors silently making his way down to the galley. He stood in the doorway. Whatever was there was hiding behind the open fridge door. He cleared his throat.

A blonde head appeared over the top, followed by familiar brown eyes, a little snub nose and a chicken drumstick. Rose took the chicken out of her mouth.

"Sorry, I was hungry," she stammered sheepishly.

Two strides and he was across the room gathering her up in his arms and squeezing her so tightly her feet left the ground. She pulled her head back and gazed into the depths of his soul.

"I did good?" she asked.

"You did good," he replied, tears in his eyes as his lips pressed against hers.


End file.
